fareerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Democracy of Favaar
The Democracy of Favaar is the dominant government within the Favaar system. Posessing unbound knowledge and precise technical skill, they pose a great threat to any and all who oppose them. They are a very secretive people, who seek not to stir any violence amongst others by releasing sensitive information. Physical Appearance The Favaarans, (or Ma'kei-che by their scientific name) having existed for millenia, have developed a resiliant exoskeleton around their suprisingly humanoid bodies. The atmosphere of Favaar has changed their cellular makeup, however, and they now sport a deep crimson and jet black color scheme. Angled protrusions have grown onto the bodies of the males, but are for some reason absent on the female anatomy. The visible portion of the eye is a sparkling shade of blue; The non-visible inside of the eyeball is a light pink color, which is odd; The other sections of internal organs within the Favaarans are purple-green in color. What is known about the circulatory, respitory, and skeletal systems of the Favaarans is confined only to the species themselves. They have a strong understanding of how each part of their body works, and just recently have developed means of genetic alteration before birth, shielding them from 99.5% of illnesses. They tend to keep unnecessary information away from the ears of other species, especially the humans. The exoskeleton of the Ma'kei-che is multi-jointed at the legs, arms, neck, and torso. This allows fluid movement in any direction. The exoskeleton, however, boasts a fatal flaw: It is unusually brital. Nythium armor plating and advanced genetics are beginning to solve this problem, but it remans true that no unarmed Favaaran could stand up to a human in deathmatch. Relationship with Humans When the Favaarans first stumbled upon the Bastion Core Worlds, they had all but just discovered the capabilities of their technology for high speed space travel. Albeit their discoveries, the first demonstration of how humans managed was aquired by looking at Earth, which at this time was nearly covered in garbage and soot. This did not please the Favaarans; each one had an activist mental standpoint. The Favaarans then deduced that the humans were too unadvanced to be associated with, and that no greater good would be gained by trusting them. Because of this decision, not one human has ever seen a Favaaran in person and lived. Favaar The home planet of the Democracy of Favaar was once a dense jungle land. When the Ma'kei-che decended upon the planet, they found endless oppertunities within the fertile soils of the land. They had not expected the array of diseases present, however, and only months after the initial decent, half the population was dead. After much scientific research following, vaccines were developed and injected without delay. Currently, most of the dense jungle that was present upon the first decent is in fact still present. The Favaarans have moved past inferior emotions, and thus require no more than six square yards of living space each. Because of this, Favaaran cities are rather small. In comparison to human cities, they are superior; each and every day's events are carefully planned and carried out without faults. There are also no advertisements present on the planet, as the lack of emotion within the species would render them fruitless nontheless. Their cities are largely constructed of stone, as metal is believed to be too valuable; there is only a small amount of iron ore. There is, however, an abundance of Nythium within the planet's core. Nythium Mines The Favaarans are known to posess the greatest Nythium mine for lightyears. The Nythium is present inside of the planets core, so precise technology is required to extract it. Once extracted, the Nythium is then used to construct weapons, armor, ships, important locations, and much more. Due to the near indistructability of Nythium, however, many Nythium plants are scattered around the planet. These plants serve multiple purposes, such as military bases and health clinics, in remote locations. Flood-Fire Wars Disposition The DoF is considered neutral in the Flood-Fire Wars. What the Favaarans lack in physical strength, they make up for in pure brainpower. This enhanced common sense enables them to overcome the complications of emotion and use 100% of their mental capacity to come to rational decisions. The decision made by the Favaaran president, Mahr-Kahn, was to remain neutral in the Flood-Fire Wars due to the conclusion that aiding a faction in retalliation was completely irrational and an entirely too emotion baised operation. Military Operations The DoF has an abundance of military supplies, however close to never utilizes these resources as it is not quick to make enimies. The only reason the DoF posesses such a mass of weapons is purely for intimidation. The Favaarans know how to use these weapons, and aren't afraid to do so. However, in the 9,500 years of the species' existance, there has never been a need for such actions. What military operations are carried out are usually by highly trained bounty hunters, who acuire jobs to recieve money. Unlike other breeds of bounty hunters, however, the Favaaran Glatiators (bounty hunters) contribute this money directly to their government, as there is no desire for personal wealth among the species. If distress signals are intercepted through interstellar radio waves, small DoF fleets will be dispatched to assist in Search and Rescue ops or the occasional defense. Weakness Because nearly all Favaaran equipment is comprised of Nythium, it posesses an uncommon weakness to high frequency sound. Weapons The Favaarans sport many weapon types. *Marvin G85 *Marvin P645 *Ostop-9 Anti-Personnel Sniper Weapon *Welchal B97 Wana (missile) *9Zx-7769-4 Marcus Polon All-Purpose Sniper Weapon *Arcus Sabre Category:Faction Category:Military Category:Planets